Perfectly Dangerous
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: He was her favorite dangerous thing, and little did she know, but she was his.


**Disclaimer:** Just playing.

**Spoilers:** Sometime before Awakening, and AU

**Perfectly Dangerous**

She can't help but watch him when he's around. He's magnetic. She has to chuckle over her pun. She knows that he would appreciate the validity of her statement.

She worries over him all the time. She can't help it because he's mortal now, and that means he has to take care of himself. She wishes it wasn't so. She misses the vampiric version of him. She supposes it's her masochistic side that misses him.

She wants to love him but cat trust that he really feels the same way. He's said he loved her before only to almost get her killed. He's rarely ever serious about anything, but that's part of the reason she loves him.

"Helen." He calls her from her musings.

"Yes, Nikola." She answers automatically.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"What are you thinking about?" She faces him, studies his face, his eyes, looking for something, anything that will tell her how he really feels. She decides it's time to exercise the initiative this time. She grabs his face and pulls him down to kiss him passionately. He's shocked at first, that much she can tell, but he catches up quickly enough, and is kissing her back with equal fervor.

Sparks fly around them and all the few metal objects on her person fuse her to him. Electricity flows through her body and into him. It doesn't hurt, only tingles deliciously alone her skin. He gasps in what she can only guess is pleasure at the feeling. He's always loved to play with dangerous objects. Electricity was always his favorite. And for a time, she was his second favorite. Things have changed now. She wants to be his favorite danger.

"What was that?" He asks with a breathless pant as they break apart for much needed air.

"I have no idea. I thought that without the vampiric traits, you couldn't conduct electricity."

"So did I. Unless of course we just conducted an extremely pleasurable version of static electricity. This needs further study." She can't help but enjoy the gleam in his eyes. She wants to give in despite her previous reservations. She really thinks it's time for her to give into a temptation that's been available to her for more than a century.

"I agree." If he's surprised by her acquiescence, he doesn't show it. He leans in and initiates the next kiss. This time the sparks are more pronounced. They caress both of them in a wave. He moves back to test another theory that has just popped into his head. He thinks about being a vampire, and suddenly he feels like his old self. He feels strong and fast, and his senses are so sharp. He thinks about food, and he doesn't want blood, he wants normal foods like steak and salad. He opens his eyes to find a wide eyed Helen staring back at him. He glances at his hands to see the talons he had before.

"I thought that you devamped yourself." She breathes.

"So did I. So what's different about me, compared to my fledglings?"

"You carry the gene. You never died to become a vampire. You were born, not created." She lists all of the immediate options that would cause him to be different.

"Well then I guess I couldn't fully devamp myself, only my creations. This is a good thing."

"I agree. But right now, we have more pressing matters." He glances down to where he has her pinned to the couch, where his claws have shredded her shirt and grazed her skin slightly, and himself pressing insistently into her thigh.

"Ah, yes, you are correct. We do have more pressing matters. I believe we were kissing." He dives in for another kiss, caressing her lips with his own. She opens her mouth to allow him entry. Before she realizes it, he has her divested of her clothing. She doesn't know how he managed it, but figures it has something to do with being a vampire. She glances around to see that they are no longer in her office either, but in her bedroom. She only has a moment before he's capturing her lips again in a searing kiss. She feels a little drunk on his taste, but she doesn't really care.

"Helen." She looks up at him again as he presses fully against her, skin to skin. It feels amazing and she can feel the electricity flow over them both again. His eyes are black and she can feel his talons scrape against her skin again. It's exciting and adrenaline shoots through her. The idea that he could be so wonderful and dangerous at the same time thrills. He's her favorite dangerous thing.

Nikola makes love to her. He can feel his vampiric features fading in and out. He doesn't care. He notices how excited she appears when they come out and makes an effort to make them more visible. It doesn't take much when he's already letting go of his control. But then she has that effect on him. She's so dangerous in that regard.

He leaves scratches on her back when he climaxes. He can feel her leaving similar marks on his back. And when they are sated and she has her head pillowed on his chest, he can breathe easily and so can she. They're perfectly dangerous to each other, and that's what makes it so good between them. It finally feels right.


End file.
